


kiss me on my open mouth

by atr0cities



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Date Night, F/M, Italian Food, Shopping, beanies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda gets herself some new head wear and Vision catches on to all the cheeky things he can do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on my open mouth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141256262171/imagine-person-a-wearing-a-beanie-and-person-b)
> 
> i just really like the idea of elizabeth olsen as wanda maximoff wearing a beanie and looking all cute and shit please end me

Wanda Maximoff really liked wearing beanies.

She never planned on buying any either. In order to make Wanda more comfortable with her teammates, Tony begged and pleaded for her to go shopping with Natasha and Pepper, bribing her with all the money she could ever imagine to buy herself a new wardrobe. Tony Stark even used Vision to convince Wanda, hoping that their romantic relationship would be more effective than his tactics. The witch refused his offer immediately, rejecting the cash Tony considered 'pocket change' while giving Vision a stern lesson to avoid future manipulation. Regardless, she was still dragged along with the other women for a shopping adventure. The shopping trip took hours since Natasha and Pepper were adamant on purchasing something for Wanda and resulted in the trio visiting every single store in the mall.

It wasn't until the three went into an urban, skater fashion shop that Wanda's interest was evident.

“Bogo sale?” Wanda asked incredulously. “What the hell is that?” Her thick accent sliced through the indie background music. The phrase sounded like an odd drum set to her.

“Usually, it means that if you buy one of something, you get the other for half off or free.” Natasha replied as she walked towards the basket of beanies. Scanning over the sign, she couldn't help but smile. “These are buy one get one free.”

The word free made Wanda think. It wouldn't cause a strain to anyone's wallet if she got something for free, nor would Stark be up her ass about not getting anything on her mall trip. She liked the idea of this and Natasha chuckled, as if she could sense her internal strife.

“If you want one, I'll get one too. Then yours will be free.”

A small smile perked onto Wanda's lips, and before she could agree, Pepper interjected.

“Regardless, we will be buying you a decent set of clothing.” This elicited a quiet huff from the brunette as she joined Natasha by the basket, fishing through the hats.

“I like the scarlet one for you,” Natasha snickered, pulling it out before pulling it on her head. Wanda jerked, blinded when the material covered her eyes momentarily. Seconds later, the redhead straightened the hat out, allowing Wanda to see again. “Oh yeah, you are _totally_ getting one of these.”

.:.:.:.

It had been two weeks since that shopping trip and Wanda ended up keeping both beanies. Natasha coaxed her into it, bluntly stating she never was going to wear hers anyway and bought one simply for her to have. The move was sly, but Wanda couldn't help but thank the other woman all the same. At the moment, she wore the scarlet one Natasha had originally picked out for her along with her black dress and red jacket while the assassin's black one was tucked away in her closet. Comfortably, the witch snuggled herself in the couch as she waited for Vision to finish cooking. The android was getting better, much to his delight. Video tutorials and step by step instructions helped him immensely, and to celebrate their one month anniversary, he requested to make them dinner. Wanda couldn't say no to being wined and dined.

“Mmm... Vizh, that smells delicious,” she called from the living room. “What is it?”

The android chuckled as he stirred a wooden spoon around his pot. “It's a secret, love. You will just have to wait in anticipation for the remaining few minutes.”

Sighing exaggeratedly, she leaned into the back of the couch. Her stomach began to rumble, seeming just as eager as Wanda was to eat. Minutes later, Vision found himself floating towards his lover, hovering behind her quietly. After a moment's hesitation, he phased through the couch and tugged Wanda's beanie over her eyes. Before she could shout, Vision's lips crushed onto hers as he levitated before her. Slowly, Wanda returns the affection, clutching his face and bringing him closer to her. They remained kissing like that for a few moments, Vision breaking the kiss as he pulled the fabric away from Wanda's eyes.

“I hope you enjoy bolognese, my sweet,” Vision finally stated, leading Wanda off the couch and into the dining room.

Chuckling quietly, the witch's lips ghosted against his vibranium laced cheek. “I'll enjoy anything you make for me.” Her hand wove into his, fingers intertwining together. “Consider my spirits lifted.”

Wanda swore up and down she saw Vision's blue hues sparkle at her words, but knew for certain that she put a smile on her android's face.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is so short and kinda rushed??
> 
> i have a competition in the morning and i'm actually v nervous about it so i wrote up this fic to calm me down a lil lol wish me luCK
> 
> **EDIT:** So my team placed second in that competition I was talking about and we won cash out of it too. It was a great day and thanks for the luck guys c:


End file.
